Izbet y Piccolo 8 ¿Y si no nos hubiéramos conocido?
by Izbet46
Summary: A veces con rabia deseamos cosas, pero no es lo que queremos de corazón ¿Y si pudiéramos saber qué pasaría si nuestro deseo se hiciera realidad? Además, Kaio Shin nos enseña que cuando uno quiere de verdad, sólo la felicidad de quien amamos importa, no interesa si es con nosotros o no.


"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca se romperá"

Ya todo está tranquilo en el infierno, ahora que Izbet puede ver, Kaio Shin va regularmente a llevarle álbumes con fotografías antiguas, y cartas, al principio eran espaciadas las visitas, últimamente es cada semana, pero prácticamente sólo conversa con ella, eso empieza a molestar a Piccolo.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué viene tan seguido a verte Kaio Shin?

Izbet: Corrección, viene a vernos, trae lo que nos manda Yun, no quiero perder el contacto con nuestro hijo.

Piccolo: ¿No puede ser una vez al mes? Las últimas dos veces no trajo nada, sólo se sentó a conversar contigo.

Izbet: Me molesta cuando te pones celoso, o acaso te he dicho alguna vez algo sobre la amazona.

Piccolo: Te dije que no pasó nada con ella.

Izbet: ¿Cómo sabes? No recuerdas nada desde que te capturaron hasta que te rescate del planeta de las guerreras. Si yo tengo confianza en ti, porque tú no la tienes en mí.

Piccolo: Y si yo tratara a una mujer como tú lo tratas a él, como te sentirías.

En eso llega Kaio Shin y el anciano Kaio Shin.

Kaio Shin: Hola amigos.

Izbet va a saludarlos, en cambio Piccolo se sienta en posición de meditación, se nota la tensión en el aire.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Parece que elegimos un mal momento para venir.

Izbet: No es eso – voltea donde está el namekuseijin y grita - sólo que no me gustan los brutos.

Piccolo: Ni a mí las locas - le responde él.

Kaio Shin: No digan eso, ustedes saben que se aman ¿Por qué se molestaron de esa manera?

Izbet: Escuchaste Piccolo, dile porque te molestarte conmigo.

Piccolo: …

Izbet: Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo, está celoso porque vienes muy seguido.

Kaio Shin: sonrojado - no era mi intención, lo siento.

Izbet: No tienes que pedir disculpas, es otro él que está equivocado.

Ambos se acercan, quedan frente a frente, se miran con rabia un rato, hasta que dicen al mismo tiempo.

Izbet y Piccolo: Ojalá no nos hubiéramos conocido.

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿De verdad quieren saber qué hubiera pasado? Entonces...

Saca una bola de cristal, los otros tres se acercan.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Miren - empiezan a formarse imágenes.

Se ve a Izbet antes de viajar a la boda de Videl, sufre un accidente en su auto, y se quiebra la pierna y un brazo.

Izbet: Mi niña, no podré ser tu madrina, tuve un accidente, me quebré la pierna y un brazo.

Videl: Ven igual aunque no seas mi madrina, quiero que estés conmigo ese día.

Izbet: Prefiero no ir en estas condiciones, lo lamento.

Videl: Está bien, no te preocupes.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Ahora veremos qué pasó con sus vidas, primero tú - apunta a Piccolo.

Se ve que sigue entrenando normalmente solo, sigue ayudando a Goku, su familia y a los guerreros Z. Al final termina igual en el infierno por toda la eternidad, pero con menos poder que el que tiene ahora.

Anciano Kaio Shin: a la pregunta de Izbet por qué pasó eso - Es porque no tuvo con quien entrenar regularmente - con sonrisa maliciosa - todos los tipos de ejercicios que han hecho les sirvió.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quiere decir con "todos los tipos de ejercicios que hemos hecho"?

Anciano Kaio Shin: Cuando los Sayayin están con sus mujeres tienen que controlar su fuerza sino pueden lastimarlas, en tu caso no es necesario que te controles, Izbet no es humana, su cuerpo es mucho más resistente. Aunque no lo crean es un ejercicio muy completo ese - Piccolo, Izbet y Kaio Shin están completamente sonrojados.

Kaio Shin: ¡ANCESTRO!

Anciano Kaio Shin: Ahora veremos qué pasa contigo - apunta a Izbet.

Se ve que sigue en su empresa, y en su casa, sola, cuando enferma es Jenny quien está con ella en sus últimos momentos.

Jenny: Tranquila, estarás bien.

Izbet: No es necesario que me mientas, escuche al doctor hablar contigo, recuerda que tengo buen oído, no te preocupes, sé que estoy muriendo.

Jenny: Siempre me has tenido a tu lado, incluso te acogimos en nuestra familia, aunque me hubiera gustado verte formar la tuya.

Izbet: No estoy hecha para eso, no hay hombre que me aguante.

Jenny: Descansa.

Izbet: Quiero que sepas que la mitad de mis acciones las deje para Videl, el resto para ti, mi casa y la cabaña son para Bet, cuida a tu hija, será un tesoro para cualquier hombre que la ame y la respete.

Jenny: Gracias, no debiste dejarnos nada.

Izbet: Has sido la única que incondicionalmente ha estado conmigo estos años. Sé que Bet cuidara bien de mis casas, y serán un lindo hogar para ella y su futura familia, por fin esos lugares conocerán la alegría de niños.

Jenny: Hubieras sido una gran madre.

Izbet: Fue mejor así. Quiero descansar.

Jenny: Duerme, vengo más tarde.

En el pasillo, están Marcos y Bet.

Marcos: ¿Ya se murió? ¿Te dijo que pasara con sus acciones y propiedades?

Jenny: Irrespetuoso, como preguntas eso, es la madrina de ustedes dos, los quiere como si fueran sus hijos.

Marcos: Si es así entonces me dejará su empresa.

Jenny: No te dejó nada. La casa y la cabaña para Bet, la mitad de sus acciones para Videl, y el resto para mí, y jura que después de esto no te heredaré nada.

Marcos: YO debí ser su sucesor... me alegro que se muera - su madre le da una cachetada.

Jenny: Vete de acá, me avergüenzo que seas mi hijo.

En ese momento Izbet muere sola en el cuarto, siguiendo sus deseos, su amiga quema sus restos y los esparce en su cabaña. Al llegar al otro mundo, ella es enviada al paraíso donde se queda con sus padres.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Como no encarnaron de nuevo, y no fueron enviados al mismos lugar del más allá, no hubo posibilidades que se encontrarán. Siguieron sus existencias solitarias, sabían que les faltaba algo, pero nunca supieron qué - en la bola de cristal se les ve cada uno en su lugar, solos.

Ambos piensa un rato, se sonríen tímidamente, al final se toman de la mano.

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿Les muestro lo que hubiera pasado si Kaio Shin no la salva de la purificadora de almas?

Kaio Shin: con una gotita de sudor en la frente - creo que no es necesario...

Piccolo: Tiene razón, disculpa por mis celos, hace poco pensé que te había perdido para siempre, y no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

Izbet: También te debo una disculpa, soy así con Kaio Shin porque él me salvó de esa máquina y le debe estar junto a ti de nuevo, nunca tendré como pagarle por eso, pero nunca te sería infiel con él, ni con nadie, mi corazón es sólo tuyo.

Kaio Shin: Ya que todo está arreglado nos vamos. Hasta otro día - al despedirse de beso en la mejilla con ella, le susurra al oído - No pasó nada con la amazona - se van.

Llegando al Planeta Sagrado.

Kaio Shin: ¿Por qué quería mostrarles que hubiera pasado si yo no la hubiera sacado de ese artefacto?

Anciano Kaio Shin: Quería saber qué harían sí lo vieran.

Kaio Shin: Es mejor que no lo sepan nunca, solo haría que terminaran peleados, no soy el final de su hilo rojo, usted lo sabe. Mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré.

En la bola de cristal, se ve a Kaio Shin y la reencarnación que hubiera tenido Izbet si no hubiera sido rescatada, tomados de la mano, conversando animadamente en un atardecer en la Tierra, mientras ella acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de él.

FIN


End file.
